


Nightshade and Shadow

by Greywolfie92



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Actual Thief Bilbo Baggins, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywolfie92/pseuds/Greywolfie92
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

It had been a harsh winter harsh for those in the mountain and the surrounding area. It was late not many were out just those coming home from long days at work be it mining or smithing, both dwarrow and dwarrowdam were both exhausted. 

As two figures, one smaller and female the other distinctly male and dwarrow, leapt gracefully across roof tops towards the edge of the city where there guild was located, below them city guards were patrolling looking for them, despite knowing they will not find hide nor hair

"How are we to get there without the whole guard noticing, Shadow." The female voice scolded with a voice that was similar to wind chimes, the male just glanced at her before scanning the area.

"We split, both meet up at mine and my brothers, Dori may scold us but we bring money for food and medicine for Ori." He said finally realizing where they were " if one of us isn't there within two Bells then we go looking."

Glancing around she saw the guard were getting closer she gave a nod "Ok see you in a bit then" she murmered before taking off one way as he went the other


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightshade and Shadow return home

chapter 1:

As she made her way from roof top to roof top she cursed the guard in her head, they weren't meant to be there! It wasn't their shift time, why were they there?

Finally reaching an area where she could jump down she slowly descended not noticing the guard behind her.

"Now wha' do we 'ave 'ere?" Came a voice from behind her, giving a low oath she spun around dagger in hand and before she knew it she was shoved against the wall the dagger dropped to the floor with a clang echoing in the near silent night. Giving another curse as she noticed just who the dwarf was, Dwalin the Captain of the guard. Before he knew it she had kicked in the groin before punching him in the face, stunning him enough to where she could escape from his grasp and take off, as she did so she managed to catch her side on a loose panel on the side of the house leaving a deep gash taking off out of the alley she took in the fact that the guard were not close by. Running to another alley she climbed back onto the roof before taking off towards her destination, as she did do she heard Dwalin cursing behind her.

-=+=-

As she climbed in through the only open window in the house she took notice that 'shadow' had already arived and Dori was yelling at him. Walking down the stairs she gave a sharp whistle making both turn to look at her.

"What are you doing" she whisper-yelled "Ori is still Ill, and your arguing with Nori about how we got the money to pay for food and medicine" was all she said before collapsing back on to the stairs, the injury in her side was really starting to affect her now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this I apologise for any mistakes it's just something that popped into my head, feedback is very appreciated


End file.
